


Vivid

by anniedarling21



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M, Soul mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniedarling21/pseuds/anniedarling21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you find your soul mate, half of your body is black and white. The moment you meet them, your body is filled in with color, making you complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid

**Author's Note:**

> I got this based off this post http://phantasy-land3.tumblr.com/post/121065663078/dan-left-handed-left-fringe-colorless-phil

Phil  
I was doing my normal morning routine when I got to the coffee shop. I unlocked the door and started turning the machines on and turning the open sign on. My regulars started coming in to get their morning coffee before going to work. Today was a fairly busy day, so I was working up until closing with no knowledge of the time. I was cleaning up the machines when the bell above the door rings. I look up and it's a younger guy with his head down, shaking the rain that I hadn't noticed falling out of his hair.  
"Are you closed? I'm so sorry I didn't even check the sign, I hope I can-" he stops when he meets my eyes. They are a honey brown color and just flat out gorgeous. Not to mention the rest of his face that was equally as gorgeous.  
"No, don't worry, it's fine what can I get you?" I start to feel this melting sensation going down my left side. I look down to see that my body was filling in with color. When I look up at the stranger his right side is filling in as well.  
"Well my names Dan and it appears that we're soulmates. So why don't you whip up a couple coffees and we'll talk awhile."  
After introductions we sat for a few hours talking about everything we could. At the end of the night, after I locked up, we exchanged numbers with promise of meeting up tomorrow to talk some more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot unless people find it and want me to write more on it so


End file.
